


U is for Uniform

by Empress_S



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_S/pseuds/Empress_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some final thoughts about an admirable man and a helping hand</p>
<p>Old Alphabet challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	U is for Uniform

Again this impatient young man amazes me, I knew something of this nature would have been called for, to satisfy honour and to appease those back in London. But never, even after our adventures did I think that he would be the one.   
  
He has asked me to assist him, prepare him for his walk to the courtroom and to finalise whatever other Earthly concerns he has. We do not speak of Hornblower, we both know the hurt that would cause.  
  
“Raise your arms.” For once my voice is barely heard, his undershirt has been cleaned and the hole sewn, strange, I do not recall them taking our uniforms. His movements are slow, his pale skin and the beads of sweat that cling to his brow the only indication of the pain he is feeling.   
  
“Where are your stockings?” He points to the end of his bed, I wonder if he has told Clive of his intentions and that is why the Doctor is not here. Damnable cowards the lot of them! Him and Buckland, if they had any sense of honour, of duty…  
  
“Stop.” His hand comes down atop of mine, clutching his stockings.  
  
“If you wish not to go through…” I begin.  
  
“Mr Bush…William, stop, what ever has gotten you so worked up, stop. You have only just recovered, I would not see you injure yourself again.” A small smile, mischievous as always, graces his face. I clasp his hand and will all the strength I have into him.  
  
“Do not concern yourself, my mind wanders with this wretched heat. It is all I can do to remember my own name.” My poor attempt at humour is accepted and we move on.   
  
“You will have to stand momentarily, prepare yourself.”   
  
He grips my shoulders and slowly we ease him to standing, both of us out of breath and shaking from the exertion and yet we smile at each other, so proud of this little accomplishment. He fastens his own britches, not quite that much of an invalid yet he informs me.  
  
“Do you suppose….” I look up as he speaks, I believe this is the first time I have heard him hesitate. I raise my eyebrow, acknowledging him to continue.  
  
“Do you suppose that I should, after all that we have, that I have done, do you suppose that I will, after, where will I, after…” He trails off not able to finish asking. I stare into his eyes and see fear. Fear and hope, hope that his plan will work, fear of the unknown, fear of what we have done and what he will do, will it be enough? So many questions flickering behind those bright blue eyes. In my haste to prepare him for his last duty, I forgot that he is so young and even though he has been with the Navy since a boy, there is so much of life that he has not experienced and will not get to…  
  
“Mr Kennedy, Archie…” I grip his arms and look him in the eye. I have given him and Hornblower my wisdom gained in the Navy and now I will give him the wisdom of those  _extra_  years in life, he has referred too in our months together.  
  
“Wherever you may go, you can be most assured that Mr Hornblower and myself, will be there too.”   
  
His smile has returned and I would wager that at this moment it would outshine the Sun.   
  
“Not too soon, I hope Mr Bush, not to soon.”   
  
I bring up his coat for him, his arms shake as he tries to put them through the sleeves. I guide one and then the other through and if my grasp does not loosen as soon as it should then he is kind enough not to mention it. Finally I pass him his bicorn and smooth down his uniform, he is ready. There are no more words that need be said between us.   
  
Clive arrives, presumably to check on us, he is surprised to see Kennedy upright and so he should be, surprised and ashamed. It sickens me to see him in his uniform, whatever right he had, whatever respect that uniform garnered him, it is gone now and forever and to the Devil with him and all those bastards that would allow such a travesty.   
  
I take my final look upon Lieutenant Kennedy, this spirited and heroic man and pray that God or whatever power watches over us, will shelter him as he now shelters us and that we may see him again some day, not to soon, but some day. 


End file.
